In computer systems, such as servers, routers and other data handling devices, there is a trend towards increased system speeds and performance as well as greater densities of components. In general, the increased performance and higher densities result in an increased need for cooling of the servers and their components. The data handling devices typically cool their components by drawing or forcing air through the components, such as a chassis of a server, through the use of fans or other air moving devices.
Data transmission to and from the data handling devices often occurs through cable assemblies that are pluggable into such data handling devices. These cable assemblies typically utilize a pair of plug connectors interconnected by a length of cable. The plug connectors often take the form of electronic, pluggable modules that are inserted into an opening in a data handling device so as to mate with and engage an opposing mating connector. The connectors are mounted to a circuit board and a cage or shield typically surrounds the connectors. The cage defines a hollow enclosure that envelops the connectors and, within the enclosure, a module-receiving channel or port is defined so that a module can be inserted into the channel. In operation, this allows the two data handling devices to communicate with each other at high data rates.
As system speeds continue to increase, it has become desirable to cool the pluggable modules that are received within the connector systems. However, the cage, while providing increased shielding, typically also results in less airflow. Thus it would be useful to improve airflow through a connector assembly. In addition, since all of the ports of a connector system many not have modules inserted therein, airflow through the connector system may be inconsistent and result in overheating of some of the modules. It would be desirable for approximately equal airflow to flow through each port regardless of whether the port has a module therein, so that each module receives sufficient airflow for cooling.